Unexpected
by wikelia
Summary: There are many new and unexpected experiences that come with being on Team Avatar, and as Zuko finds out, feeling less like an outcast is one of them. Oneshot.


It was the perfect weather in Zuko's opinion, although the others, especially Katara, and to an extent, Sokka, didn't really agree with him. It was understandable - he felt great strength at this time of day with the hot sun burning on his back, while the others had to soak in water to stop themselves from sweating.

Understandable, but not enough for him to feel empathetic.

Everyone had decided they deserved a day to relax after they had seen the play. He knew they were all freaked out, and he was too. Who could blame him? The playwriters thought he was going to die by his sister's hand.

"Hey, look, it's loser boy!"

Zuko looked up when he recognized the voice, and instantly, his fists clenched. It was the boys whose party they had attended, and they were laughing at joking to each other as they pointed to him.

His first thought was to get up - but really, what good would that do? Saying something would only make them laugh more. He'd destroyed the guy's - Chan's - house last time, there was nothing more to do.

Zuko smiled wryly to himself. Being with the Avatar had made him soft, and he didn't half mind.

Someone apparently did, though. And that someone was Suki.

She put her hand on his shoulder, narrowing her eyes at the laughing boys. "What did you call him?"

Chan snorted. "He called him loser boy! Just like he is - the freak destroyed my house last time!"

They had captured the attention of the other kids. Aang hopped out of the water as Katara shot the boys a glare.

"These boys are ruining our perfectly good day," Suki said with a raised brow, her hand still on his shoulder, "and we don't like bullies."

The boys only laughed harder, calling her a girl and asking her and the others what they could do against the two of them. Zuko winced - they had never met Suki, and she could probably kill them with both her hands tied behind her back. Katara could bloodbend and was a very powerful bender besides that as well. Sokka was a skilled swordsman and threw a very hard boomerang - he knew from experience. Toph was tiny and a little killer, as she had shown him when she got her revenge for her burned feet. And Aang...was kind of the Avatar.

Of course, they couldn't really show any of that, or else they might persuade the boys to call for help, and result in this temporary safe haven becoming very dangerous indeed.

"Maybe you should shut it," Sokka growled lightly, "we don't like people messing with our friends either."

Zuko felt a little bit of a head rush. Friend. He wasn't just the other addition to their team, he was their friend. Toph grinned lightly.

"Come on, Sokka, let them talk. I bet they couldn't take us."

"You?" Chan asked incredulously. "You're a baby. And you're blind."

Toph rolled up her sleeves and started walking towards them. "I'll show you who's a baby, you -"

Katara picked her up and pulled her back, but continued to stare daggers at the boys much like she had at him before she forgave him. "Forget it, Toph. They're not worth your time."

"You guys don't have to…" Zuko mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Aang laughed, rubbing his hands together. "Hey, if they want to challenge Toph, they must have a death wish. Let's play some volleyball instead.."

The boys accepted, and Katara grabbed his arm before dragging him towards the net with a fierce look in her eye. "Come on, Zuko. We are beating these jerks."

And as Zuko was dragged towards a game they were most certainly going to win (had you even met these people? Of course they were going to win), he smiled, although he ducked his head and tried to hide it.

Only Aang, who was right behind him, heard his mumble of thanks. And the Avatar laughed giddily, elbowing his friend.

Chan never rose from the ashes of his shame and humiliation after that.

 **My first ATLA fic! Whoo, this was...a little bit difficult, because I wanted to include all members of the Gaang, and it was kind of hard getting everyone's personality in my first fic with them. Ah well. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
